


shine

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Forests, Genderbending, Girls in Love, Kinda Russian Energy, Nature, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: В такую Куроо и правда могла бы влюбиться, чтобы на законных основаниях быть рядом как можно чаще. Если только уже процесс не запущен. // День 6 - Гендербендер.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 7





	shine

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

— А я и не думала, что ты такая авантюристка!

Куроо, запыхавшись, пробирается через травы, мало того, что переросшие её на целую голову, так ещё и мажущие по ногам утренней росой. Шорты вот совсем не спасают — кое-кому стоило бы предупредить её об ошибочности в выборе одежды.

— Я бы не назвала это авантюрой, — отзывается Тсукишима издали, чуть приподнявшись на носках — и даже так видна только самая макушка. — И не притворяйтесь, пожалуйста, умирающей.

— Я не притворяюсь, — бурчит Куроо с возмущением и отправляет в рот горсть найденных в зарослях и сорванных на ходу ягод — хоть какая-то компенсация.

Ягоды кислят неимоверно, под стать всей ситуации. Она не то чтобы жалуется особо, но решение увязаться за Тсукишимой начинает казаться сомнительным. А ведь предупреждали — занятие на любителя. Кто же знал, что настолько буквально?

— У вас тренировки гораздо тяжелее этой прогулки, — не сдаётся Тсукишима. — Но если не успеем вернутся до полудня, станет хуже.

— Погоняешь старших?

— Старших же, а не старых.

И вот так Куроо и вспоминает, за какие мелочи к Тсукишиме особенно тянет. Помимо, конечно, совсем уж очевидных факторов — умная, красивая, да ещё и донимать её весело. И аура вокруг неё особенная и интересная — хочется разгадать эту тайну, понять, сколько тут пускаемого в глаза тумана, а сколько искреннего. Потому что по мелким и отпущенным ненароком деталям ну не может Куроо никак поверить в её холодную серьёзность. Вот так, на природе, от Тсукишимы и вовсе ощущение чего-то потустороннего. И, допустим, это не иллюзия — как отказаться от путешествия по полям и чащам за настоящей ведьмой? Куроо здравый смысл вот вообще не сдался.

Солнце, тем временем, и правда вступает в свои права и поднимает в максимум яркость зарослей иван-чая и клевера. По словам Тсукишимы, всё это выросло на месте вырубленного участка леса. И природа назло заиграла только краше, превратив выжженную пустошь в заповедное место. Оглядывать с пригорка владения трав и низких берёз, выкручивая по-совиному голову, Куроо неожиданно нравится. Даже Тсукишима замирает и тоже смотрит, пусть и спешила ещё минут пять назад. Слишком зачаровывает колышущееся на лёгком ветру буйство цветения. В воздухе витает запах тёплого лета, мешая нагретую землю с ягодным, а травяной — с древесным.

— Как ты сюда забрела? — интересуется Куроо.

— А Вас никогда не тянуло на часы потеряться в лесу с ним наедине? — отвечает Тсукишима вопросом на вопрос.

— Это же страшно. Даже сеть не ловит, чтобы если что подключить навигатор.

— Тропы всегда выведут, если в них верить.

— Скажи это всем заблудшим.

— Наверняка были причины, — Тсукишима просто пожимает плечами. — Естественно, лосиные тропы через болота вовсе не для людей.

И такая уж она серьёзная, будто действительно знает. Будто общается с природой и понимает её. Даже, возможно, чувствует, сколько позволено видеть именно ей. И всё же сложно не усмехнуться — по-доброму.

— А руки мои не для комаров, — фыркает Куроо. — Но их это что-то не сильно беспокоит.

— Равноценный обмен. Не бесплатно же тебе приоткрылась завеса леса.

— Ты ведь придумываешь на ходу красивые сказки, чтобы было бодрее идти.

Тсукишима глядит ей прямо в глаза, приподняв даже очки на мгновение, и улыбается загадочно.

— Кто знает, Куроо-сан.

И тут же возвращается в обычное обличье — уверенным шагом спускается обратно в розово-зелёное море и почти в нём теряется. Куроо устремляется за ней, перехватывая две ромашки — обычную на нелепое гадание и пахучую вместо любых дорогих духов. Тсукишима уже пересекает поросшую рогозом то ли лужу, то ли болотце. Прыгает через перегородившую дорогу упавшую берёзу, прощающуюся благодарно с солнцем последними листьями. В тень — вдоль угрюмой стены леса, по которой даже лучи пляшут с робостью. Куроо с интересом наблюдает, как она набирает полную холщовую сумку душистой полыни.

— Мы за этим пришли?

— В том числе, — Тсукишима кивает. — Ещё за пижмой.

Пижма сияет десятками золотых звёздочек неподалёку. Куроо понятия не имеет, честно говоря, как все эти растения используют, и от этого ещё загадочнее. Возможно, она прямо сейчас поддерживает планы Тсукишимы по страшной мести или даже государственному перевороту — кто знает, что за зелья могут получиться. Но ей так всё равно, тем более что не очень в такие глупости верится, так всё равно. Только валится на землю, где травы пониже, и подставляется теплу — всполошила кучку бледных бабочек с тонкими крыльями.

— Вы в муравейник легли, — вздыхает Тсукишима, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

— Прикажешь им меня не трогать? — щурится Куроо, пока на ветке заливается тревожно птица, боящаяся посягательств на её частную собственность вслед за бабочками. — Я за это сумку твою могу понести.

— А я надеялась, что Вы испугаетесь.

— А я знала, что ты меня страшным красным муравьям всё равно не скормишь.

— Это почему же? — вздёргивает бровь Тсукишима.

— Ты бы не показывала мне всё это, не нравься я тебе хоть немного.

Тсукишима даже закашливается — то ли от полыни, то ли от таких заявлений. Куроо улыбается довольно и смотрит сквозь пальцы на редкие облака по до боли синему и высокому небу. Вот так вот мир и теряет заядлых городских жителей. Стоит потянуться, дать себя заманить в воздух, пропитанный смолой, и не отпустит. Куроо жалеет, что эти выходные такие короткие, и скоро Тсукишима превратится из познавшей истину колдуньи в простую девочку на два класса младше.

— А вот теперь можем идти.

— Только я устроилась, — жалобно тянет Куроо, пусть на деле и чувствует, что припекать начинает.

— Понимаю, — кивает Тсукишима. — Кошкам бы весь день на солнце лежать. Но пощадите меня, человека, пожалуйста.

Куроо поднимается таки и слегка отряхивается. Хорошо, что погода стоит сухая уже с неделю. На мокрую землю она может быть для полного комплекта впечатлений от природы бы и плюхнулась тоже, но опыт был бы явно менее приятный.

— Хочешь, буду твоей фамильяркой?

— Нет, спасибо. Не хочу, чтобы разбили все мои склянки.

— А вообще с тобой можно ещё раз будет? — спрашивает Куроо с надеждой.

— Так и быть, — будто бы нехотя соглашается Тсукишима, пусть и видно — прячет улыбку ребром ладони.

— Значит, ассистентка?

— Значит, туристка.

А добираться до маленького дома, окружённого яблонями, до островка спасительной прохлады, и правда тяжеловато. Спасают только черничники по берегу ручейка, словно сувенирного, прячущегося между миниатюрных холмов тонкой нитью и наполняющего полуденную тишину своим журчанием.

— Завтра пойдём к болоту, — сообщает Тсукишима, выставляющая погреться сапоги перед тем, как пойти переодеваться. — Так что не жалуйтесь, что я не предупредила по поводу неподобающей одежды.

И исчезает за дверцей шкафа, выбирая футболку на смену. Куроо же развалилась морской звездой прямо посреди пола — но ей хорошо, никаких тепловых ударов.

— Ловить лягушек для приворота? — с любопытством предполагает она.

— Что?

— Я читала в интернете, что для многих приворотов нужно кинуть в кипящее зелье лягушку.

Тсукишима снова нависает над ней, с руками на поясе и угрожающим возмущением на лице. Футболку, кстати, она выбрала с принтом из кучи смешных улыбчивых лягушек. В такой в полях она бы слилась с окружающей средой и пропала из виду окончательно — зелено до приторного.

— Я Вам кину! Мы тут выступаем за принципы гуманности.

— А для чего тогда?

— За ягодами, представьте себе.

Куроо как-то даже неудобно оказаться настолько ниже и она всё-таки поднимается с прохладного пола — голова слегка кружится от резкости.

— А на ком ты применяешь свои гуманные зелья? — ухмыляется Куроо.

— Попробуете угадать?

— Тебя от них так любят назойливые одноклассники?

И Куроо, пусть никогда не признается, пусть они даже не подруги — вроде бы были — официально, ревновала с первого же увиденного случая. Не потому что влюбилась, вовсе нет. Просто она, да, умная, красивая, да и донимать её весело. В такую Куроо и правда могла бы влюбиться, чтобы на законных основаниях быть рядом как можно чаще. Если только уже процесс не запущен. Куроо не хочется анализировать — тут не та атмосфера совершенно.

— Интересная теория.

— А верная?

— Так или иначе, производственная тайна, — качает Тсукишима головой, и в голосе у неё нотки странные — словно заигрывающие. — Вас, думаете, я тоже попыталась приворожить?

— Не согласна.

И у Тсукишимы во взгляде что-то неожиданно новое, похожее на растерянность и взволнованность. Ей тоже интересно придумывать про Куроо свои шутки фирменные, что ли? И от этого сердца почему-то пропускает удар. Травами, наверное, надышалась — но у Тсукишимы в глазах золото и солнечный зайчик запутался в волосах. Но хочется узнать, мягкие ли они на ощупь. Заклеить комариные укусы на ногах цветными пластырями с мультяшными котиками. Пойти к реке вечером за руки. И, может быть, поцеловать, укрывшись тенью заката? Куроо нравятся эти мысли все, пусть они внезапно ударили осознанием в голову, пусть есть в них стеной стереотипов — из тонкого-тонкого стекла, но всё же — что-то неправильное.

— Почему же? — спрашивает Тсукишима, однако, почти что спокойно — вот только губы дрогнули, выдав.

И перед Куроо испаряется пелена ведьминой магии и социальных конструктов. Куроо смотрит на Тсукишиму с теплом утренней лесной поляны в улыбке и взгляде. И касается пальцами осторожно её щеки. Признаётся, что пропала окончательно:

— Это сразу же было взаимно.


End file.
